<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast in Bed by banrionsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334060">Breakfast in Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi'>banrionsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blurb, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banrionsi/pseuds/banrionsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman enjoys a snack in bed;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast in Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Roman, oh fuck Ro-“, you cut yourself off with your own keening whine and fist your hands entwined in the sheets and Romans hair even tighter. His strong arm is an iron bar across your hips, keeping you from bucking into his face as you writhe and gasp. He dips his tongue back into you to taste your slick, pinching the thigh his other arm is wrapped around. The pain brings the pleasure into focus, make it all that much sweeter.<br/>
 </p><p>    Roman raises his head to suck your clit into his mouth but his gaze darkens when he sees yours are squeezed tightly shut. They soon fly wide open when he lays a sharp slap to the inside of your thigh and props himself up on his elbows between you legs to grab your chin, thumb digging into your throat. He can feel all too well how your breath catches in your throat at the action.</p><p>“Eyes on me doll. Don’t make me fucking say it again”</p><p>    His dark eyes narrow at you as he growls out your one and only warning, before slinking back down between your legs.</p><p>Never let it be said Black Mask leaves a job unfinished.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>